Nosferatus
The Nosferatus are demonic entities, supernatural undead beings that feed on the life essence of humans- most commonly, blood and are the only race of demons able to control the Blackness once it recognized them as its Master or Mistress, however, only two people were able to control it--the creator and her son in the entire history. Ara Astaroth and her son, Tomas Sev, were the only Nosferatus of history that had total control over the Blackness as they belonged to the same bloodline. Nosferatus have typical demonic traits such as sharp fangs and a hunger for blood and souls. They are harmed by sunlight, although powerful Nosferatus, such as Ara Astaroth, are mostly resistant to such weaknesses. ''Overview The most notable initial ability of true Nosferatus is their ability to transform their opposite-gender virgin victims into their offspring. Attempts to convert non-virgins or virgins of the same gender will result in the creation of a ghoul. In the case of a successful blood exchange, the virgin party, or "fledgling", will enter the first stage of demonic. While lacking the higher-level powers of the "master" Nosferatus, they still possess superhuman powers and a psychic connection with their master. They will also have the traditional weaknesses of demons, such as varying sensitivity to sunlight. As with their masters, upon the consumption of a human's blood of their own will, the restrictions imposed upon the fledgling vanish and further abilities are unlocked, completing the transition to "true undead" status. Nosferatus use a host of powers regarded as unholy to prey upon humans and accrue power. Additionally, Nosferatus classically are purported to have a high pain threshold and a measure of enhanced strength. Agelessness from the point of infection and a need to sleep in a cursed coffin or a hellish catacomb or in contact with the soil of one's birthplace are also noted. Even with these special characteristics, though, there are certain common characteristics and weaknesses. Elongated fangs and red eyes are amongst the most obvious indication, as is the thirst for human blood. They have an inability to cross large bodies of water without means of external locomotion. "Holy" symbols, materials and relics are often treated as highly dangerous. Silver, particularly, is lethal to most of them. Blessed silver is even worse and may inflict extensive damage depending upon the blessings of the material and strength of the Nosferatus target. The heart is often presented as a weak spot for a Nosferatus, and thus is a popular target against them. Potent religious artifacts are able to imbue a strong holy aura in weaponry to make it incredibly deadly against Nosferatus, and presumably other "unholy" creatures. This is the main reason why the Iscariot Section XIII was so feared by Ara Astaroth and the Revelation of Qliphoth. Ara's Bloodline One of Ara's abilities in her bloodline include a "third eye" capable of focusing images, allowing for superior targeting and the destruction of illusions, along with abilities typical to demons on par if not exceeding every other example thus seen. The control of solid shadows is also indicative of this bloodline, to the point it allows for extended flight if used correctly. In addition, even the feeding is likely to be unique for this bloodline. While other Nosferatus turn their opposite sex virgin victims to vampires and their same-sex or non-virgin ones to ghouls, Ara and Tomas have the ability of summoning their victims' souls as a form of independent familiar. Methods to become a Nosferatus ''Consuming a Nosferatus's blood This methods only works with intelligent sentient living beings such as humans, Spirits, Angels, Demons, ExKriegs, Abyssals and other intelligent alien races. *''Has to be virgin; - the person needs to be a virgin and don't have any sexual relationship in his or her life.'' *''Must drink the Nosferatus' blood; - the person needs to consume the blood of the Nosferatus.'' *''Must be from the opposite sex; - the person needs to from the opposite sex, if consumed by the same sex, this person will become a ghoul.'' ''Sexual Relationship'' *''The person must be virgin before having an actual sexual relationship with the Nosferatus; - through the Nosferatus' hormones, the person will become a natural Nosferatus.'' *''Must be from opposite sex; - like aforementioned, the person needs to be from different genres, otherwise, the mortal is faded to become a ghoul as well.'' ''Bite'' *''Must be bite by the Nosferatus; - the person needs to be bitten by the Nosferatus according to his or her free will.'' *''Must be virgin; - again, the person must be virgin.'' ''Natural Birth'' *''The most natural of them all, the natural birth is the offspring of the Nosferatus. Doing so, the infant is already going to be born as a Nosferatus.'' ''Known Nosferatus *Ara Astaroth - Creator and Empress of the Blackness'' *''Tomas Sev - Etherion and Prince of the Blackness'' *''Future B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 - highly considered to be King of the Blackness for having a physical sexual relationship with Ara'' *''Felisa Arzonia - Successor of Kaitlyn Powell's Sin and Successor of the Blackness'' ''Abilities *'Enhanced Strength''' - Nosferatus are greatly stronger than a normal human being, able to use and lift large weapons that a normal human could not. The Nosferatus is said to possess the strength of 20 men; due to this monstrous strength, a Nosferatus can easily rip a human, God and demonic body to shreds. *'Immortality' - Nosferatus are biologically immortal. They are eternally young. *'Super Speed' - Nosferatus are greatly faster than even the most trained human. With their supernatural speed they can appear as a flash of light to the eyes of a human being, and they can easily dodge automatic gunfire. *'High Endurance' - Nosferatus are extremely resistant to conventional injuries. Decapitation or impaling their heart is often understood as the only real killing chance against a vampire, though Ara is able to almost instantly regenerate from seemingly any damage with little to no effort. Blessed or silver weaponry are extremely effective against all but the most powerful undead such as Ara and Tomas. *'Telepathy' - A Nosferatus can read and speak directly into the minds of those they have sucked blood from. *'Form Changing' - Shape-shifting or poly-morphing is an ability of true Nosferatus. *'Underling Authority' - A Nosferatus has the ability to create and command several different kinds of underlings, including Servant, Familiars, and Ghouls. **'Blackness Authority' - A Nosferatus' most important and remarkable ability is the total control over the Blackness. Usually, people possessed by the Blackness are fated to serve Ara Astaroth at some point if she decides to order her Blackness to return to her. Once a person, be they Humans, Demons, Angels, Spirits, Animals and even Gods, is possessed by the Blackness or not necessarily possessed but having a small fragment of the Blackness on his or her body, this living being will have his mind, essence and very existence stripped out of his physical body by the Blackness and forced to serve Nosferatus for the rest of the eternity until he decides remove the Blackness from his or her body. Likewise, the Blackness will be totally under the control of the Nosferatus, it can be used as weapon as well as the Blackness is invisible to mortals but visible to energy users like Spirals, Cyborgs, Magicians and Spirits. Some of the Blackness' abilities is shape-shifting, with this the Blackness can take any form as the Nosferatus desire. *'Levitation' - True Nosferatus can levitate and sometimes fly. *'Essence Transfer' - Upon taking blood into themselves, a Nosferatus can take the entire essence of a person or non-human into themselves including their memories and powers. *'Familiar' - A familiar occurs when a Nosferatus completely drains a victim of blood, thus taking their soul and leaving a Ghoul behind. There doesn't seem to be a limit on what a familiar can be, as at some point Ara fought, defeated, and absorbed the soul of the hellish Cerberus. Simple humans, can be familiars and can manifest into the real world as their host Nosferatus allows. Familiars don't seem to have any inherent uses to a Nosferatus aside from substituting their own souls in place of the Nosferatus' soul when that vampire is fatally wounded, thereby allowing the Nosferatus to come back to life. A particularly dangerous Familiar, such as another Demon or a well-armed human, could be used as a weapon against opponents. ''Weaknesses'' 1 - Silver and Blessed weapons Most demons, as well as ghouls and werewolves, are susceptible to injuries caused by weapons containing silver, such as bullets or blades, or even coming in contact with it. Blessed weapons and holy artifacts are also extremely harmful to them. The exact requirements and effects of various blessed and/or silver-alloyed weapons are not explained. 2 - Impaling Nosferatus can be dispatched through impaling the heart if this Nosferatus didn't drink any human blood to steal his or her life essence. 3 - Blood dependency Nosferatus must take in blood in order to maintain their power. Even Ara was reduced to a corpse-like state during her hibernation over many years after the First Industrial Revolution. 4 - Bodies of Water Nosferatus cannot cross open bodies of water, which are implicated to be fatal to them. 5 - Daylight Some Nosferatus, usually lesser ones, are harmed to some extent by daylight. 6 - Other weaknesses The usual legendary methods of defeating a Nosferatus are mentioned including "Garlic, Holy Water, and Wooden Stakes". Most of these weaknesses are shown to be possible to build a resistance to or overcome completely given enough time and maturity into the Nosferatus role, daylight being a prime example of a weakness that Ara and Tomas are both able to overcome. Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Demon Category:Races Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Hybrid Category:Humanoid Category:Non Humans Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Blood Users Category:Immortals Category:Characters with great endurance Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:The Dreaded Category:Mutants Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline